<!DOCTYPE html>
<html>
<head>
<meta charset="UTF-8">
<title>Tall Tales by EachPeachPearPlum</title>
<style type="text/css">

body { background-color: #ffffff; }
.CI {
text-align:center;
margin-top:0px;
margin-bottom:0px;
padding:0px;
}
.center   {text-align: center;}
.cover    {text-align: center;}
.full     {width: 100%; }
.quarter  {width: 25%; }
.smcap    {font-variant: small-caps;}
.u        {text-decoration: underline;}
.bold     {font-weight: bold;}
</style>
</head>
<body>
<h1><a href="https://archiveofourown.org/works/28957308">Tall Tales</a> by <a class='authorlink' href='https://archiveofourown.org/users/EachPeachPearPlum/pseuds/EachPeachPearPlum'>EachPeachPearPlum</a></h1>

<table class="full">

<tr><td><b>Category:</b></td><td>Marvel, Marvel Cinematic Universe</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Genre:</b></td><td>Alternate Universe - Everyone Lives/Nobody Dies, Bedtime Stories, Family Fluff, Fluff, Gen, Married Pepper Potts/Tony Stark, Soft Dad Tony</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Language:</b></td><td>English</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Status:</b></td><td>Completed</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Published:</b></td><td>2021-01-24</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Updated:</b></td><td>2021-01-24</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Packaged:</b></td><td>2021-05-13 06:01:31</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Rating:</b></td><td>General Audiences</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Warnings:</b></td><td>No Archive Warnings Apply</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Chapters:</b></td><td>1</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Words:</b></td><td>517</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Publisher:</b></td><td>archiveofourown.org</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Story URL:</b></td><td>https://archiveofourown.org/works/28957308</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Author URL:</b></td><td>https://archiveofourown.org/users/EachPeachPearPlum/pseuds/EachPeachPearPlum</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Summary:</b></td><td><div class="userstuff">
              <p>“But Daaaaad,” Morgan whines for what has to be the thirtieth time this evening. “I’m not sleepy!”</p><p>Tony’s fairly sure she has to be even more exhausted than he and Pepper are, but she’s nervous about starting school next week and it’s making her weirdly clingy. They’ve been letting it slide, because it feels like only yesterday when he was panicking over changing her first diaper and he’d like to make the most of her needing him while she still does.</p><p>Still, there comes a time when he has to put his foot down, and that time is 10:37 pm.</p>
            </div></td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Relationships:</b></td><td>Morgan Stark (Marvel Cinematic Universe) &amp; Tony Stark</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Comments:</b></td><td>2</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Kudos:</b></td><td>13</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Collections:</b></td><td>Peach’s TSB Mark IV works, Tony Stark Bingo Mark IV</td></tr>

</table>

<a name="section0001"><h2>Tall Tales</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="fff_chapter_notes fff_head_notes"><b>Author's Note:</b><blockquote class="userstuff">
      <p>Just a little bit of Tony &amp; Morgan fluff for the Tony Stark Bingo.</p><p>Fill details:</p><p><b>Title:</b> Tall Tales<br/><b>Collaborator Name:</b> eachpeachpearplum<br/><b>Card Number:</b> 4003<br/><b>Link:</b> https://archiveofourown.org/works/28957308<br/><b>Square Filled:</b> Adopted - tall tales<br/><b>Ship/Main Pairing:</b> Tony &amp; Morgan, background Pepper/Tony<br/><b>Rating:</b> gen<br/><b>Major Tags:</b> family fluff, bedtime stories, soft dad Tony<br/><b>Summary:</b> “But Daaaaad,” Morgan whines for what has to be the thirtieth time this evening. “I’m not sleepy!”<br/><b>Word Count:</b> 517</p>
    </blockquote></div><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>“But Daaaaad,” Morgan whines for what has to be the thirtieth time this evening. “I’m not sleepy!”</p><p>Tony’s fairly sure she has to be even more exhausted than he and Pepper are, but she’s nervous about starting school next week and it’s making her weirdly clingy. They’ve been letting it slide, because it feels like only yesterday when he was panicking over changing her first diaper and he’d like to make the most of her needing him while she still does.</p><p>Still, there comes a time when he has to put his foot down, and that time is 10:37 pm. </p><p>“I know, honey,” Tony says. “But maybe if you lie down and close your eyes, you’ll start to feel sleepy?”</p><p>Morgan hmphs, pouting at him. “I won’t because I’m <em>not</em>.”</p><p>“But Mommy and I<em> are</em>, sweetie,” he tells her. “We’re really tired, but we can’t go to sleep until you do.”</p><p>She frowns for a moment, clearly trying to figure a way around this, and then says, “If you read me a story, I will be sleepy after it.”</p><p>Tony fights back a smile, because if you replace <em>read me a story</em> with <em>let me finish soldering this wire</em> it’s a promise he’s made a thousand times and he knows exactly how that works out. “You’ve already had a story, though,” he points out, trying reasoned argument even though he knows just how unlikely that is to work.</p><p>Sure enough, Morgan replies with, “But Mommy read me that one. I want <em>you</em> to read me a story, Daddy.”</p><p><em>No</em>, Tony tells himself. <em>No, Anthony, we are not playing this game. We are being firm. We are putting our foot down, we are, we are, we</em>- “Which story?”</p><p>Morgan <em>beams</em> at him, and Tony knows he’s going to pay for that when he tells Pepper about it later, and continue paying for it every night for at least the next week when Morgan demands a story from both of them, but there really isn’t anything Tony wouldn’t do to see her smile like that.</p><p>She bounces out of bed and bounds over to her bookcase, then sends half a dozen books flying as she tries to find the one that is just right. That’s Tony’s influence, no question, but the way she picks up all the discarded books and returns them to their shelves is one hundred percent Pepper’s neatfreak attitude to everything.  </p><p>Once she’s tidied up (for some definition of tidied, since Tony can see at least one book that has ended up with the spine facing the wall rather than the room, but definitely points for trying), Morgan trots back over, scrambles into bed, and presents Tony with a brightly coloured rendition of a zoo.</p><p>“Promise you’ll go to sleep again right after I’m finished?” Tony asks, waiting until she nods enthusiastically before opening the book.</p><p>“<em>Jenny the giraffe was hungry</em>,” he reads, holding the book so she can see the pictures. “<em>She had tried all the food in the zoo, and none of them tasted right…</em>”</p><p>He’ll put his foot down after this story.</p>
  </div><div class="fff_chapter_notes fff_foot_notes"><b>Author's Note:</b><blockquote class="userstuff"><p>Find me on tumblr at <a href="https://dreaminglypeach.tumblr.com">dreaminglypeach</a>.</p></blockquote></div></div>
</body>
</html>